This K05 application addresses biobehavioral influences on cancer from a psychoneuroimmunological perspective. Inflammation, a risk factor for most cancers, has been Dr. Kiecolt-Glaser's primary immunological focus during the last decade. Her current funded projects address the role of inflammation in cancer-related fatigue, as well as questions about how postprandial inflammation following meals high in saturated fat may act as a driver for chronic inflammatory responses. The K05 will allow the PI 1) to promote the career development of new and junior investigators in this transdisciplinary research. The K05 will also keep her research at the cutting edge by providing the protected time necessary 2) to obtain formal and informal training in human nutrition and metabolism, and will allow her 3) to use this new knowledge to expand and refine her translational work that addresses the intersection between behavior and nutrition relevant to inflammation, obesity, and cancer. Her laboratory provides an outstanding training environment. Bridging basic and clinical science, her current funded work utilizes diverse methodologies including longitudinal observational studies, randomized controlled trials, and elaborate laboratory paradigms. Formal collaborators include immunologists, virologists, endocrinologists, oncologists, nutritional/dietary researchers, psychologists, and biostatisticians. This broad exposure to diverse paradigms and disciplines provides an exceptional educational opportunity for mentees. Her former graduate students and postdoctoral fellows have been extremely successful in securing excellent faculty positions and obtaining NIH funding. To promote the career development of new and junior investigators in biobehavioral issues related to cancer survivorship, the overarching training goal, she will work with trainees to develop their knowledge of relevant literature and methodological issues, teach them to critically analyze research and identify strengths and weaknesses, tutor them in strategies for enhanced skill and productivity in scientific writing, and model and promote their interactions with key interdisciplinary collaborators. A member of the Institute of Medicine of the National Academy of Sciences, Dr. Kiecolt-Glaser is a senior and well-established researcher who has demonstrated a sustained, high level of research and mentoring productivity. This K05 will relieve the PI of substantial administrative responsibilities and make it possible to commit 25% of her total effort to mentoring younger scientists who can make notable contributions to our understanding of biobehavioral influences in cancer survivorship from a psychoneuroimmunological perspective, as well as additional research time to newer research efforts related to nutritional influences on behavioral, endocrine, and immune system interactions that affect cancer risk and clinical outcomes.